Human Venom
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Rosalie Hale does have a power like Edward. She can switch bodies with human. When Rosalie accidentally bites Jessica Stanley, ruining her perfect record, will Jessica bite back or live an eternal life in Rosalie's body? I do not own Twilight!
1. The Hunt

(Rosalie POV)

The Hunt:

"So is everyone ready to go hunting," Carlisle asked.

It was a normal day in the life of a vegetarian vampire. The whole family was sitting around doing their normal business. Esme was talking to Jasper, Alice was picking out tomorrow's outfit, Edward and Bella were curled around each other watching a gooey movie, Carlisle had been working in his office, and Emmett and I were sitting in a corner building _another_ card tower. You would think that building card towers would get boring after a little bit but when Emmett kept designing new architectural designs to use to build new towers, it kept getting better and better.  
"I'm ready," Esme said.

"That makes two of us," Jasper chimed in.

"We're ready," Edward said for himself and Bella as they both popped up from the couch together.

"Emmett? Rose," Carlisle asked.

"I'm ready," Emmett said.

"Where are we hunting," I asked.

"The forest outside of the Forks Park," Carlisle responded.

"Why," I asked.

"There are a lot of deer there. They need to get rid of some of them," Carlisle informed me.

"Alright, I am ready," I said as we all ducked out of the back door.

We took a long route, longing to find an appetizer. Only Esme, Bella, and Edward were lucky; they were in the front of the line and found three bears. They split them up. Bella was the last one to finish and then we all set off again. As we got further into our forest, Emmett and Jasper found small deer to get them ready. Only Carlisle, Alice, and I were left without an "appetizer".

When we reached the park, Bella stiffened. Edward's arm flew to her and tightened around her shoulders. It was kind of weird; when I looked around, nothing looked off. Then I figured out what caused her to stop in her tracks; there were humans near. Even worse; it was Bella's old friends Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, and a few others. We all took off into the forest we would be hunting in.

Edward was able to relax Bella and then we all set off in separate directions, planning to meet up at every ten minute interval. It wasn't because Carlisle and Esme were scared that we would disappear; it was just to share how many deer we had each caught and "eaten" in order to pick the best time to leave the park and go home. In my first ten minutes, I sacked three deer. I figured that that was a good number, knowing that if we hunted for half an hour, I would get to drink the blood of nine deer. The first three were a little too bitter for my taste. I _should have caught them and smelt them first. Maybe I could have taken them back to the meeting place for Jasper; he likes his blood a little more bitter than usual._

When we all met at the first interval, I shared my stats first, only to find that Esme had gotten two, Bella one, Jasper three as well, Carlisle four, Alice four, Emmett five, and Edward five. I was proud of myself knowing that I was still able to beat Bella and Esme and then tie with my "twin" brother.

Edward was sent to help Bella find more prey, knowing that she must have hit a dead spot. Carlisle went with Esme and the rest of us just split again. This time, I got four; three of them were perfect to my taste buds. The last one I knew that Emmett would have _loved_. Again at the ten minute interval, we met. I was disappointed to find out that Bella had scored a successful six this run through. I knew that I would get over it. Carlisle decided that we would go one more time. Ten more minutes should be enough to nab at least three more deer. I mean, I was able to get three or more both times. I hoped that I would get a juicy one.

As I day dreamed about the perfect deer, I caught the scent of it. I didn't know why this one was luring me in, but it was. I had a feeling that this one would be an easy victory. As I rounded the corner, I jumped into the deer. I was surprised to end up gripping human flesh, taking some blood and then be thrown to the ground. I was able to look up just slightly and see that I had bitten Jessica Stanley.

There goes my perfect record.

(Jessica POV)

I was just wandering through the forest mindlessly. _I wonder what kind of wildlife will be out today, besides that normal deer._ This forest had a deer problem. I wandered around almost every day in this forest so my presence no longer scared the deer and other wildlife; they had all come to their senses and learned that I was a friend, not a foe. I had even found a family of rabbits burrowed in the ground. There were seven of them; two adults and five offspring. I called them the White family. They were all snow bunnies. They always came out when I was around. I figured something was up when I neared their burrow and there was no response from any of the bunnies.

I neared a deer habitat and then was struck. Something grabbed onto me by its teeth and then let go. Oddly enough, they flew to the ground. I just fell over. The pain in my arm overtook me. It felt like my being was being sucked out of me from my heart while another, thicker being took over. I looked up and saw Rosalie Hale on the ground. My body jolted and then I was on top of a rock. The pain of the rock slowly disappeared but I still was unable to move my body. Unsure if it were fear of movement or paralysis, I kept still. It could scare my bunny friends.


	2. Confusion

(Jessica POV)

Confusion:

I stood up when I had finally found my legs. My throat started to burn and I knew that I must be sick; my throat never hurt unless I was sick. I started to run and suddenly stopped. _How did I end up here?_ It seemed so weird; my throat burned, I was able to run fast, and every boy was staring at me as if I were some kind of goddess. The sun started to come out and I was yanked back into the forest.

I turned around and Emmett Cullen was standing there.

"Rose, what are you doing? You know you can't go into the public eye when the sun is out," he said.

I stared at him, confused, and then said, "I'm not Rose. That's not my name."

"Fine. You want me to call you Rosalie?"

"My name is Jessica, Emmett," I said almost yelling.

"Um… not a chance. Jessica is on the ground over there," he said and then faster than I could say "no", he was at the side of the body of the girl on the ground. He picked her up and was back at my side instantaneously.

I looked at the girl; she looked just like me. Her eyes flew open and then widened.

"Why am I looking at myself," she asked, looking up at Emmett.

"Jessica, this is Rosalie, not you," Emmett told the girl quietly.

"Em, my name is Rosalie. Why don't you recognize your own…girlfriend," the girl asked.

"Jessica, we need to get you home. You must be getting sick," Emmett said, towing me along as he walked away with the girl in his arms.

(Rosalie POV)

"Emmett, I swear I am Rosalie," I said.

"Jessica, go get some rest," Emmett said calmly and then he walked away, towing my body along with him.

"I don't sleep and my name is not Jessica," I yelled at him but he ignored me.

_Why was Emmett, my own HUSBAND, leaving me at Jessica Stanley's home?_ I went into the house and found a mirror. _Oh my god! I look like Jessica! How did this happen?_ I swiftly dug my hand in my pocket, Jessica's pocket more or less, pulling it out just as quick when I felt a sharp pain in my hand. _Why am I bleeding?_ I ignored it and tried again, slower this time and pulled out keys and a wallet. Inside the wallet was some cash, a few cards, and what I was looking for; the driver's license. I took the keys and the wallet and headed outside. I clicked the 'unlock' button on the keys. The old Volkswagen Beetle unlocked. _UGH! An old Volkswagen? I can't be seen in this. Well, at least I look like Jessica._

I unwillingly climbed into the ugly vehicle and drove off to _my_ home. I pulled into the driveway and walked to the back door. I knew it was never locked. Except for today. _Of course. It had to be today._

Then I remembered the garage door opener. I typed in the code and the door opened automatically. I walked in, grabbed the key hidden under the hood of my car, and unlocked the door. When I walked inside the house, everyone was suddenly by my side, staring at me.

"Jessica… how did you get in here," Bella asked.

"I AM NOT JESSICA," I yelled. Just because I looked like her didn't mean that I was her. _Wait! This couldn't be reality. It's not like I could have switched bodies with her. I mean that is crazy, right?_

I looked down and pinched myself pretty hard and winced. It was real. _Is it possible that I switched bodies with Jessica? I mean, that is the only explanation, maybe not logical, but it is the only one I can think of._

"Um, Jessica, I am guessing you hit your head pretty hard," Emmett said.

"Em, I am not Jessica. Here, can I try to explain in private," I asked.

"Fine," he said and shooed everyone else away, even my body.

"Go ahead and try. All you are going to do is make yourself look like more a fool than you have already done," he said flatly.

"Em, I am calling you Em. Only people in this family call you that. Also, how could you not believe your own _wife_," I said.

"I am not married. Rosalie is that closest to that. Rosalie is my _girlfriend_. I think that my father should check on you," he said and suddenly, Carlisle appeared.

He lifted me up and then carried me to his office.

"Okay, Jessica. I want you to explain to me what you think is going on," Carlisle said calmly.

"Alright, _Carlisle_," I said.

"Please, Jessica. Call me Dr. Cullen," he said.

"No. I will call my _father_ by what I always call him. How did I know that your first name was Carlisle," I asked.

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

He was silent, waiting for me to talk. _God! Where was Edward when you wanted him to read your mind? I hated when he did it but now him doing it was the only way. He doesn't have a choice but to hear it but he doesn't have to listen to it or pay attention to it or believe it. UGH!_

"Jessica," he said softly.

"Fine. I will call you Dr. Cullen if you call me by my name," I said.

"Do you mean Miss Stanley?"

"No, I mean Rosalie."

He sighed and shook his head 'no'.

(Jessica POV)

"Hey, Bella," I said.

"Yeah Rose," she replied.

I was still confused. I didn't know why people were calling me Rose and Rosalie. I also hadn't been able to get to a mirror to look at my appearance.

"Why do you still look the same," I asked and then Bella faced turned from her friendly self to a look that was asking, 'do you have two heads,".

"You know better than I do Rose that we are vampires and that we do not age and we live forever," she said.

_Oh my god! The Cullens are vampires? Has Bella always been a vampire? Is that why Edward was attracted to Bella? It has to be._

My jaw dropped. She looked at me with that look again and then she turned and walked away.

I wasn't going back to my aging human self. I was going to stay an eternal vampire with this family. This would be fun.


	3. Believe Me

(Rosalie POV)

Believe Me:

Carlisle sat, listening intently to my story. When I had finished, he looked down and then back up.

"I have come to a conclusion. I think that you need either psychological help or to wake up from your dream. I know that you would love to be my daughter Rosalie but you can't. You aren't," he said gently.

"That's it? I just explained what happened and you completely blow it off," I asked.

"Nothing within it makes sense, Jessica. If you provided adequate and accurate information that could be believable, maybe I would believe you."

"I am your daughter. Believe me," I pleaded.

"Jessica, please stop this act. You are not my daughter. I have three daughters; Alice, Bella…" he said.

"AND ME," I interrupted.

"Come with me, Miss Stanley."

I stayed where I was as Carlisle walked out and then he turned around. He glared at me and I look innocently back at him.

"Why aren't you coming," he asked.

"I am NOT Miss Stanley. I will not move from this spot until you believe me," I said.

"You will have to eat, drink, sleep, and go to the bathroom, Jessica."

"I don't care," I said.

Carlisle came over to my side and threw me over his shoulder. As he was walking back to the garage, I saw myself.

"PUT ME DOWN OR MR. AND MRS. STANLEY WILL SUE YOU," I yelled. _Thank god I knew that Jessica's parents were both lawyers. _

He put me down slowly and then I walked over to my body.

(Jessica POV)

I walked swiftly to the mirror on the wall as the girl who looked exactly like me walked over to me. As I took a glimpse at my reflection, I was dumbfounded. _OH MY GOD! I look like Rosalie. Rosalie must look like me. I am in her body and she is in mine. This is too freaky. So that is why everyone is calling me 'Rosalie' and 'Rose'._

The girl who looked like me, who I now thought was Rosalie, neared the mirror and said that she needed to talk to me.

She pulled me upstairs and into an elegant room.

"Where are we," I asked.

"My room, Jessica," she said. _Yup, this was definitely Rosalie._

"It's my room now," I said.

"Bite me."  
"Excuse me."

"BITE ME. I am guessing that English isn't your major."

"It is and what will biting you do. Except make me drink your blood."

"Who told you?"

"Bella. You know she isn't the smartest tack on the board but I should've known that. I mean, I spent a lot of junior and senior year with her."

He jaw dropped.

"You just crossed the line. You do not say that my sister isn't smart. You are not smart because of that. The moment I am myself again, you will pay."  
"Again, what will biting you do?"

"I don't know but I think switch us back."

"Yeah right like I would do that. Your boyfriend is hot, you will live forever, and you are richer than Donald Trump. Oh wait… now that's me!"

"That is not me," she said.

"It is now."

"EMMETT," she yelled.

"Jessica, what do you want," Emmett said, suddenly at the door.

"Come on, Em," she said.

(Rosalie POV)

"Stop calling me 'Em'," he said.

"You know, I am glad right now that I am human. I can cry. Nice job," I said, starting to sob.

I ran down the steps and outside to the car.

_I can't believe that my brothers, sisters, mother, father, and even my own husband don't believe me. This isn't right. You would think that I would be overjoyed right now. I mean, I always wanted to live a human life. But not as Jessica and not now. I love my life as Rosalie Hale, my life with Emmett and my family. I do not want this life if I am going to be Jessica Stanley with her parents and no true love and a smelly old Volkswagen._

Suddenly, Edward, Alice, and Bella walked outside and saw me sobbing on the ground in front of Jessica's car.

"Hi," I said weakly, still crying.

"Jess, why are you doing this," Bella asked, sitting next to me.

"What am I doing," I asked.

"Trying to tell us that you are Rosalie when you are clearly not."

"If I'm not Rosalie then how do I know that we, well right now you, Alice, and Edward, are vampires," I asked.

"Oh my god. I told Jessica we were vampires," Bella muttered.

"When on Earth did you tell _her_ we were vampires," Alice asked.

"NEVER, well, I did today, when 'Rosalie' was confused."

"Oh and I am taking revenge on her," I said.

"Why," Bella asked.

"I can't tell you. Edward if you tell her, I will murder you when I am vampire again," I said.

"Fine," he said and then winked at Bella.

"Edward," I said, the threat in my voice.

"Come on Rose," Alice said.

"Let's go inside," Bella said.

We all walked inside. Then Alice dragged me up to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, this _is _Rose," Bella said.

"Bella, you are insane. How did Jessica get you to believe that," Carlisle asked.

"She is telling the truth, Carlisle," Alice said.

"Come on, Jessica. I am taking you home," Carlisle said and then lifted me away.

I stared back at Edward, Alice, and Bella. Bella mouthed, 'We'll come and save you soon'.

I looked down and started to sob into Carlisle's shirt. He deserved a ruined shirt after not believing his own daughter. _How does a father not trust his own daughter on something like this? Forget it, Rosalie. You are stuck in Jessica's body… FOREVER! Jessica gets to live happily ever after as Rosalie Hale with Emmett Cullen. She gets to live with Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme for the rest of her existence._


	4. Behavioral Changes

(Rosalie POV)

Behavioral Changes:

As soon as Carlisle dropped me off at Jessica's house, I feel to my knees. I knew why I did this; I had hoped that Carlisle would believe me, even in the slightest. Instead, Carlisle just hoisted me over his shoulder again and walked me to the door.

He knocked on the door and Mrs. Stanley answered.

"Oh my god, what happened," Mrs. Stanley said in horror.

"She hit her head and has been trying to get me to believe that she is my daughter," Carlisle informed her.

Mrs. Stanley reached over to get me on my feet and in the house but I clung to Carlisle's shirt. I kept a firm grip on him. He pried my fingers from his shirt and handed me over to Mrs. Stanley.

"JAMES," Mrs. Stanley yelled.

Mr. Stanley appeared at her side soon after.

"Yes, Margaret, what do you need," he asked.

"Can you help Jessica up to her room and get her an ice pack? She is very confused right now," Mrs. Stanley said and then I was in the hands of Mr. James Stanley.

He set me on Jessica's bed when he had managed to force me up the stairs to her second floor bedroom. When he left to get the ice pack that Mrs. Stanley told him to get, I had my chance to make my move. I knew that I would break a bone if I jumped out the window. But what other choice had I?

I looked out the window. Jessica had a room with a backyard view. _Wait is that… it is!_

The Stanley's had a pool that was still filled up. The water was disgusting but I could worry about hygiene later. **(To all of my readers: Do not follow her footsteps. Hygiene is important!)**

_If I can calculate the angle of which I have to jump at to land in the water without getting hurt, I can jump out and leave to go to my real home again._ The question was how I would do that.

Just then, I felt something in my pocket vibrate and I jumped. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a cell phone. There was a new text from Mike. _Mike… hmmm… who is that? It must be Mike Newton. What other Mike does Jessica know?_

I assumed it was Mike Newton because when I opened the text, it said, _Hey Jess. Dinner La Bella Italiano in P.A. 2night? 3 Mike_

I knew right away that P.A. stood for Port Angeles. I guess that Mike and Jessica were dating… again.

I didn't know how to reply to him. If I said yes, then I may have to kiss him tonight which I was not going to do with a husband. If I said no, then he would assume something and Jessica would get in trouble with him. Then something in my brain clicked. _Jessica is making my life miserable. How about I make hers miserable too._

I clicked the 'reply' button and typed in, _Sorry can't 2night._

_**Mike: **__Y not?_

_**Jessica: **__Other plans_

_**Mike: **__W/ who?_

_**Jessica: **__Some1!!!_

Mike didn't text back. I guess that he was pretty peeved that I, well 'Jessica' said no to him. Then, an idea hit me. _Call! I know the numbers by heart. I have a cell phone in my hand. All I have to do is call Bella, Alice, or Edward to pick me up and bring me back over._

I chose to call Bella; Alice already saw me coming and Edward wasn't worth the wait… in my opinion at least. In Bella's… well, that's none of my business. **(To all fans of Team Edward: I am full on Team Edward fan. The above stuff about Edward not worth the wait is in Rosalie's opinion, not mine. I am so Team Edward that I should be the head of a Team Edward fan club.)**

The phone rang twice and she picked up.

"Hello," Bella asked.

"Bella, it's me," I said.

"Jessica?"

"No… Rosalie. Remember?"

"I don't know how you made me believe you before but I am certainly not going to fall for that again."

"Bella! I thought you were on my side."  
"Jess, listen. I am on your side with many things but you are trying to get me to believe that you are my sister-in-law. Carlisle told me that I was stupid to believe you. You are not my sister."

"Bella, I know… oh never mind. It's useless anyways," I said hanging up.

_Great! The only people who believed me are now against me. This is going to be difficult to do, but I have to get my family to believe that this is who I am._

I decided I had to jump. I calculated and then recalculated and when I jumped, I landed in the very middle of the pool. I hopped out of the freezing water. When I was out of the water, Alice appeared before me.

"Jessica, go inside," she instructed me.

"Not you too," I muttered.

She smiled and handed me a note that was written in an elegant script I knew anywhere. Before I could thank you, she was gone. I shoved the note in my pocket and walked around the front of the house. Then I noticed that there was an extra car, one that I didn't recognize. I walked inside and sitting in the living room, was Mike Newton.

_How close does he live to this house? Either that or I took a while to call Bella and calculate the angle I needed to jump at._ I then figured out it was the second option; that it took me a while to call Bella and calculate the angle. Mrs. Stanley, holding a tray of cookies, walked into the room and gasped.

"Jessica, what happened," she screeched.

"I jumped into the pool," I said and walked away as Mrs. Stanley caught her breath. I started to climb up the stairs, taking them by twos. When I reached Jessica's room, I pulled out the note from my back pants pocket. The note was now damp but thankfully, it was written in the ink that doesn't smear, no matter what.

I opened the note and read it through.

_**Jessica,**_

_**I know and believe that you are my sister. The Rosalie at home is acting oddly strange and dumb. She is asking all these questions about us. If you were here, you would be able to tell us everything about us that our Rosalie knows. She is wondering the key rules of our world. I cannot try to persuade Carlisle into believing you too; his mind is set on the idea that you fell and hit your head and when you woke up the first thing you saw is Rosalie and that you 'thought you were looking into a mirror'. He thinks that this will past but I know it won't. If I know my sister, I know that she is persistent in everything she does and that even if no one believes her that she will continue to try at whatever she is doing until she gets it her way. If you want my help with this, in the minimal help I can give you in this situation, call the below number. It's not my cell number but if you do call my cell number, you may end up facing one of the family members. I got a new cell just for you for this situation. Any hour of the day… you know why.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**(360) 368-1112 **_**(To all readers: Please do not try calling this number. I made this number up off the top of my head and I have a feeling that it may be a real number for a person.)**

_**P.S. I only addressed this Jessica in order for Alice to not think I was an idiot for believing you.**_

"Who is that from," I heard a jealous voice from behind me say.

I turned around on my heel and saw Mike Newton, arms crossed over his chest.

"No one," I said.

He marched over to me and ripped the note from my hand.

"Edward Cullen," he asked, only reading who it was from before handing it back to me.

"Yeah, so?"  
"You realized that he is married to one of your friends. Why are you writing notes to Edward Cullen?"

_Oh, the jealous type. Should I be the bad person first? Wait, impossible… JESSICA ALREADY WAS!_

"What is wrong with you, Jess," Mike asked.

I shrugged.

"Your mom doesn't like your new behavior and neither am I. I mean, it's like you are a completely different person."

"That's because I am. My behavior hasn't changed. I am NOT Jessica."

"Jess, do not be ridiculous."

"I AM NOT BEING RIDICULOUS!!! I AM ROSALIE HALE FOR PETE'S SAKE! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME! Sorry, one person believes me… EDWARD CULLEN! MY OWN BROTHER THANK GOD!!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, HOW FAR DO I HAVE TO GO TO GET MY FAMILY TO BELI…" I was saying and then I was stopped by soft lips. I pulled away and covered my mouth.

"I can't believe you," I screamed at him and then I ran away, downstairs and to Jessica's car.


	5. Planning

(Rosalie POV)

Planning:

After sitting along the side of Jessica's car for about fifteen minutes, crying, I got up and decided that I would call the number Edward provided me with. I pulled out the note and reread Edward's signature; _**Edward Cullen (360) 368-1112**_. I pulled out Jessica's cell from my pocket and dialed the number. After one ring, someone picked up.

(Jessica POV)

Walking around as Rosalie Hale was very fun and entertaining. I didn't understand everything but it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I decided to go outside for a moment. When I got out, I smelt different 'floral' scents, some of them more potent than others. When they all flew through me, my throat burned. My throat felt like it had ripped into flames. Then, Emmett came out and hugged me around the waist and asked when I'd want to go out hunting again.

"Ew… hunting is for boys," I said.

"Rose, what are you talking about? How else would we survive," he asked, definitely confused.

"By eating food, drinking water, sleeping, living in a shelter, and breathing," I said.

He suddenly cracked up into deep guffaws. He sounded very amused.

"Rose, you know just as well as I do that we don't sleep, we don't eat food, we don't _have_ to breathe, and that we only drink one thing… BLOOD," he said just as amused.

I stared at him completely confused. _Wait a minute! Bella must have been joking about them being vampires. Vampires only come out at night, and they do sleep. They do breathe. Rosalie was on onboard with that. Wow, this family is good. So I guess I won't be living forever._

(Rosalie POV)

"Hello," his velvet voice picked up.

"Edward," I said, so glad that he had picked up.

"Rose, listen. I can't stay on long. I'll have Alice drop another letter off at your house for you. Actually, I will drop it off… in your MAILBOX! Do you understand me? Not at this house, at Jessica's. Okay?"

"Yeah I understand. What is going on over there?"

"All I know is that Jessica doesn't think that we are vampires anymore. I may beat you to killing her though."

"Why," I asked confused.

"She called my wife stupid. Wife is closer than sister-in-law."

"Oh."

"Rose, I have to go now! Carlisle is coming up and he hears me. Bye," he said and the line went dead.

_Okay Rosalie. Stay calm. Edward is going to help you through this. He is going to drop a letter off with the mail so I am going to be fine. Just stay calm._

It was five minutes later that I saw the mail come and two seconds after that that a silver Volvo sped in front of the house and quick place an extra letter in the mailbox. Then it sped off again. I ran down the stairs to retrieve the mail before one of Jessica's parents did. I made it outside and ran in front of Mrs. Stanley to get to the mail.

"In a hurry to get the mail, Jessica," Mrs. Stanley asked.

"No, not really," I said pulling the mail out of the mailbox.

"Then why did you speed ahead of me to get the mail?"

"I don't know."

"You hate getting the mail. Whenever I ask you to, you complain," she pushed.

"Here you go," I said passing her the mail, holding the letter from Edward in my hand.

"Who's the letter from?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it," I said and I sped back up the stairs.

When I made it to Jessica's room safely without having to explain anything to Mr. Stanley, I sat do gently on the bed.

I opened the letter and it read:

_**Rosalie,**_

_**I spoke to Carlisle, using your story in a hypothetical case. He played along and told me that the only way for someone to become themselves again is for the one that is in the vampire body, must bite the human body. I'm not so sure that Jessica would be willing to bite you, being that she is having a great time as you. Her thoughts are pretty evil on this matter though. I am going to try to irritate her into a state of agitation and infuriate her so that she does bite you. I am hoping that she starts to think that this is a dysfunctional family. If she does, it will be easier to make sure she bites you. Or, we can set up a hunting day and I'll place you in the direct area of Jessica's hunt so she bites you. Whether on accident or on purpose, it should work because you bit her on accident when your senses had you.**_

_**Don't call the number that I gave you again. Carlisle got suspicious about the phone and now has it under his keeping. He doesn't really trust me now because he thinks that I believe you which is true but I would never tell him that. When you need to talk to me, just write me a letter and drive out to the house. Just place it on the door step and leave. I'll be checking every now and then. Whenever I need to tell you something, I will come right as the mailman leaves and place it with your mail. On Sundays, I will call the Stanley household to tell you to meet me somewhere.**_

_**It's not the same without the real you here. I know you would think otherwise, but I cannot wait until you are back home with us.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I decided that I would want to write back almost instantaneously. I found paper and a pen and as I was about to start, Mrs. Stanley walked in.

"What happened between you and Mike," she asked.

"He got suspicious about something and then kissed me," I said, shrugging it off.

"Is there something wrong with him kissing you," she asked.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend who I love deeply."

"Yes, that is Mike."

"No, it is Emmett Cullen. I am not Jessica. I am Rosalie Lillian Hale. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, not you and James."

"Jessica Stanley, you are not Rosalie. Rosalie is a blonde, well behaved girl, unlike you at the moment. You are not dating Emmett. If anyone, I would think that you are secretly dating that bronze haired boy Edward Cullen. I hope you remember he is married to one of your friends."

"I am not Jessica. Margaret, you really need to look inside your child more… if she ever comes back," I said.

"That's right. I will look inside of you when you come back from your wacky stage. If you don't like this house anymore, leave. But you will _not_ go to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house. Maybe I should call Dr. Cullen up to test you for head trauma."

"Mrs. Stanley, please leave me alone for now. Maybe it will pass if you leave me alone for a little bit," I said and she got up and left instantaneously.

I sat down at Jessica's desk to start the not. I wondered what Jessica's writing looked like. I was about to find out.

**Edward,**

**I'm not sure how easy your plan can be put into action. With only you on my side now, it may become difficult to set this up. Everyone will be watching Jessica. Bella and Alice are now on Jessica's side because Carlisle talked some 'sense' into them. I think that the sense that they got is **_**non**_**sense. This had better not go on forever.**

**I am taking revenge on Jessica as we speak. I got in a fight with Mike (did you know that they are dating again?), I am being disrespectful to Margaret and James Stanley (her parents), and I think on I am going to get her a traffic ticket and have her license suspended. Tell me what you think of this plan. I sure like it. She has my life now and she can have her wrecked one back if she wants to live. I know that you would fight on my side but the rest of them family would maybe send you to a mental institution. **

**I miss you all too. I can't wait until I have my body, my family, my life back in the palms of my hands. If I were Kate, I would shock Jessica to death. ****(Kate is one of the members of the Denali Coven. There is Irina, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. Irina is killed in Breaking Dawn.)**

**Rosalie Hale**

**P.S. Don't you think that Jessica's handwriting is ugly, normal, and average?**

I put a note in an envelope and left. When I arrived, Edward was on the porch. He quick was at my side and I passed the not to him and sped off.


	6. Suspicions

(Jessica POV)

Suspicions:

I was walking around and I saw Edward looking down at a piece of paper in his hands. _Why on Earth is he reading something off a ratty old piece of paper that looks like it is from my house? Who is it from?_

As soon as I thought that, I saw Edward swiftly put it in his pocket. He started walking away and I ran up to him and grabbed the paper from his pocket.

"Hey," Edward said, sounding more like a yell.

"What," I asked innocently.

"Give me the paper back and you won't get hurt," he said.

"Fine, but I think I'll read it first."

"Jessica, you are so nosey."

"I am Jessica; I am Rosalie."

"Right. I can read your thoughts. You are lying scum."

I ignored his last remark and opened the paper. It read:

**Grocery List:**

**-Chicken **

**-Tomatoes**

**-Parmesan Cheese**

**-Spaghetti**

**-Garlic**

**-Italian Bread**

"You were trying to hide a grocery list from me," I asked, suspicious.

"No. I was trying to hide the real note from you and I guess it was a success," he said smirking, and walked away.

"Rose, how about we go out hunting together now," I heard a burly voice saw from behind me.

"You are never going to leave me alone if I say 'no' so fine. Lead the way," I said and followed Emmett out the door.

He found a deer when we were in the forest and bit into it. I felt like I was going to hurl but oddly enough, I didn't. I couldn't even force anything.

"Why aren't you going after anything," he asked when he finished.

"I don't know what to think," I said.

"Don't think… drink," he said. **(I give full credit of that line to the movie Iron Man 2.)**

I was totally and completely disgusted and then my throat ripped into flames.

"Why is my throat burning?"

"You need blood… you're thirsty," Emmett said, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

I ran away from him and back to the house which I arrived at in seconds instead of minutes. I got there and Edward caught me.

"LET GO OF ME," I screeched.

"No," he said forcefully.

I snarled and broke free.

He ran and I followed him. We ended up in front of my house… well my old house.

"Exactly and it will become your house again when you play nice and bite my real sister JESSICA," he said.

_How did he hear my thoughts? Did he read minds? Impossible._

"Actually, not. And yes I do."

My body ran out of the house. This was so weird seeing my body run to me.

"So, you have my life and I have yours. In the process, I have gotten in a fight with Mike, been rude to your parents, and my next idea is to get you a traffic ticket and then have your license suspended," it said.

"Then you can't drive," I said.

"I'll find a way and to let you know, I am the REAL Rosalie."

"Have fun with my life… you aren't getting your's back."

She looked over at Edward who was glaring at me.

"You won't have a choice," he said.

"Really? Why is that," I asked.

"All Edward and I have to do is convince enough of the family that I am Rosalie and not you and that plan will go into action now," Rosalie said.

"Huh," I asked.

"Just never call this number saying that you are 'Jessica in Rosalie's body'," she said handing me a piece of paper with the number _**(360) 368-1112.**_

"You can't tell me what to do," I said and called then number.

"Hello," someone picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, it's Jessica in Rosalie's body," I said.

"Rose, you're getting as bad as Jessica," he said.

"That is because I am Jessica," I said and then hung up.

"I hope you know you just told Carlisle that you were Jessica. He is going to do one of two things; 1) Put you in a mental institution or 2) Start believing that you are Jessica," Edward said.

"You tricked me," I snarled at Rosalie.

"Of course I did," Rosalie said.

Suddenly, Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket.

(Edward POV)

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I had it at my ear in less than a millisecond.

"Hello," I said.

"Edward, it's Carlisle," he said.

"What do you need," I asked.

"Where are you," Carlisle asked.

"Jessica Stanley's house with Jessica and Rosalie."

"I believe you now… I believe that the one in Rosalie's body is Jessica and vice versa. Do you know this?"

"Carlisle, I am not stupid. I've known this."

"I just have to get the family to believe it. Alice and Bella believed it but Jasper, Emmett, and Esme never did."

"You don't even have to. Just get us all on a hunting trip," I said.

"They will want to know why. That won't work. I am going to have to work with you on this," he said.

We continued talking about it and then we got off. This was going to be harder than I thought since Jessica wasn't going to hunt, not knowing what this lifestyle was about…yet. We had to teach her and then wipe her memory of it.

_Edward, what did Carlisle say_ Rosalie asked in her thoughts.

"Through notes," I said.

_What the hell is he talking about? "Through notes"? That doesn't help me figure out how to stop Edward from proving to his whole family that I am not Rosalie. It seems, though, that Emmett will be difficult. Mrs. Cullen will probably harder than many and Jasper will be somewhere in the middle since I __am__ his sister. Bella and Alice believed it once and will believe it again_ Jessica said in her mind.

This would be really fun trying to prove that Jessica was my sister and that Rosalie wasn't. **(By that, he meant that Jessica's BODY was his sister and that Rosalie's BODY wasn't. It means that Rosalie is in Jessica's body and that she is his sister and Jessica was in Rosalie's body and wasn't his sister.)**

I hoped that Bella would easily believe one of us because once she knew the truth, it was just a matter of time before everyone knew the truth.


	7. The Truth

(Bella POV)

The Truth:

Edward had been acting really weird lately. He also seemed very distracted from life. When he arrived home, he cornered me. As I struggled out of his grip, he kissed me.

"Bella, love, you have to believe me on this," he said when I refocused on him as a whole.

"What," I said.

"Rosalie is in Jessica's body," he said. I laughed.

"Edward, that is only in movies."

"No. The reason Rosalie has been acting so weird is because it's not Rosalie; it's Jessica. Ask Carlisle. He believes it himself now."

"Fine…I will."

I ran to where Carlisle was and asked. His answer surprised me.

"It's true. Jessica told me that it was her," he said.

"But it makes no sense," I said.

"Now it does. I did research and when she accidently bit Jessica in her bloodlust, she traded bodies. She had never tasted or bitten a human before. Maybe that's her ability, like Edward's mind reading, your mind shield, Alice's ability to see the future, and Jasper's ability to control emotions."

"But…," I couldn't say anything; I was speechless. It sounded like a legit case but how on Earth did she switch bodies. _Wait! How on Earth does Edward read minds? How on Earth does Alice see the future? How on Earth does Jasper manipulate emotions? How on Earth do I keep my mind locked up to myself?_ It made sense. It was true; it was _all _true.

"Oh my god! It's true! Carlisle, how do we make everyone believe us," I asked.

"The same way you just did; by thinking about Alice's, Jasper's, yours, and my ability," Edward said while wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"How did you hear that?"

"Your mind unlocked while you were thinking. The way you figured it out is such a brilliant idea. We just have to get Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme to stop and think about it, just as you did," Edward said.

"Think about what," I heard a burly voice say from behind me.

"Crap," I whimpered.

(Emmett POV) **(I hope you like this because I have NEVER written in Emmett's point of view.)**

"Crap," Bella said softly.

"What's up, little sister," I said.

She cringed into Edward.

"I hate this confrontation stuff that I don't get to prepare for," she mumbled into Edward's shirt. His arms instinctively wrapped protectively around her waist.

I was suddenly aware of Alice, Jasper, and Esme beside me.

"Carlisle, what are you talking about," Esme whispered.

"Rosalie," he muttered.

"Speaking of…where is she?"

I suddenly saw Bella's face pop out of Edward's shirt and she said, more like a yell, "In Jessica's body!"

"It's not possible, Bella. That kind of stuff only happens in movies," Alice said.

"That's what I thought. Then, I thought, 'How does Edward read minds? How does Alice see the future? How does Jasper manipulate emotions? How do I block my mind from some vampire abilities?'. How did Rosalie switch bodies with Jessica? None of these questions can be answer with a positive answer. Why doesn't Emmett have and ability? Why doesn't Esme have an ability? Why doesn't have an ability? It is all the same. They are basically all the same questions. They all say ask why things happen and don't happen," Bella said.

I looked over at Alice. She was staring into space. She was seeing something.

"Alice, what did you see," I asked.

"We need to get Jessica, who is in Rosalie's body, to bite Rosalie, who is in Jessica's body. It was set everything back to normal. Emmett, I know you don't want to believe it, but…Rosalie is in Jessica's body," Alice said.

"I believe you," Esme said.

"I've noticed something weird. Her emotions weren't here. I believe you. I want my sister back," Jasper said.

"Emmett, you are the only one who doesn't believe it," Edward said.

"At least let me find out if she really is Jessica," I pleaded.

"How?"  
"I'll try to kiss her. If she refuses, she is Jessica. If she takes the bait, she's my Rosalie," I explained.

"Good idea," Bella said.

The body of my wife arrived home over three hours later. I walked over to her and she stared at me. I gave her a flirty wink and she looked grossed out. That couldn't be good.

I bolted to her side and tried to kiss her. I was successful. So 'Mr. I-Know-Everything-Because-I-Can-Read-Minds' was wrong this time. However, there was something wrong with the kiss; she wasn't kissing me back and then, I was flat on the floor.

I popped up and explained, "What was _that_?"

"You kissed me. I barely know you," she replied.

_Oh my god! Edward was…right…again. This isn't my Rose. This is a Rosalie impostor and a good one at that. She is so gorgeous…AH! Emmett, snap out of it. It's only because Jessica is in Rosalie's body. Do NOT forget that._

I ran up to Edward's room. All I heard was noise in his closet. I opened the door.

"Can't we get ANY privacy," Bella explained.

"What were you doing," I asked suspicious.

"We were showing affection while talking about this whole mess. And don't worry, my clothes never came off," Bella said.

"But mine might have," Edward said. Bella burst out laughing and shaking her head.

"I promise that they never did. But what did you burst in her for," Bella asked.

"You were…right Edward," I choked out.

"You just hate saying that don't you," Edward asked.

"Yeah. It is one of the most painful things that I ever had to say. You would be surprise how many painful things I have to say. Speaking of painful things to say… MY WIFE IS JESSICA AT THE MOMENT!"

"I know and we are all working on a plan," Edward said.

"WORK FASTER," I said and rushed out.


	8. Hunting for the Solution

(Edward POV)

Hunting for the Solution:

Carlisle and I had devised a plan and I was on phase one with Bella. We were on our way to Jessica's house to pick up Rosalie. We were going to place Rosalie somewhere in the woods and place Jessica on a path that would lead her to Rosalie.

"How is this ever going to work," Bella asked.

"Jessica won't be able to deny her thirst. She'll bite Rosalie easily," I explained.

"Jessica has never hunted, though."

"Just trust me," I said and we walked up to the door of Jessica's real house.

Mr. Stanley opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Stanley. Is it alright if we take Jessica out for the day? We are friends of hers," I said.

"What are your names," he asked.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen," I said.

"Jessica, are you friends with a Bella Cullen or Edward Cullen," Mr. Stanley called out.

"Yes," Rosalie said and she was suddenly at the door.

"Go have fun," Mr. Stanley said.

Rosalie smiled and followed us back to the Volvo.

"What's the plan," Rosalie asked when we were safely in the car.

"We are going to put you in the woods in a direct path of Jessica's. She's going to smell your scent and is going to bite you when she gets near," Bella said.

"Is everyone in on it," Rosalie asked.

"Yes, everyone is in on it. No one is going to try to stop Jessica from biting you," I said.

"Good," she said and we drove off to the woods the hunting would take place.

(Jessica POV)

I don't know how but Emmett, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Alice, and Jasper had gotten me to go hunting with them. This couldn't be good. None of them even had guns. They also promised to let me go first.

We drove to some random woods and then we all got out of the car. Edward and Bella were already there.

Emmett walked over to them and asked, "Is she in place?"

Edward and Bella nodded simultaneously. It was weird. Dr. Cullen placed me in a spot and told me to close my eyes. He had me breathe in through my nose. A delectable scent flooded through me.

"I smell something amazing," I said.

"Follow it and if it is a living being, human, animal, plant, bite it," Dr. Cullen instructed.

My eyes widened but I followed it. I took off, running very fast. I was aware of all of them following me except for one. I heard one of them in front of me at the moment and some of them coming up close behind me. I didn't care. I _needed_ what I smelt. I neared the source of the smell and I closed my eyes. I broke through the trees and clasped my teeth on its skin.

_Wait… skin?_ I was ripped from the source and onto the ground. I felt limp. I had enough strength to lift my head the slightest bit to see that I had bitten my former body.

_SHIT! Didn't she say that if I bit her, I would be returned back to my body?_

I felt a lot of pressure on my chest and the muffled chuckles from around me.

(Rosalie POV)

I stood there and stood there, waiting for Jessica to enter the clearing Edward and Bella had placed me in. I saw a blur of color and then there was a searing pain in my neck. I struggled to stay standing as the pain moved around my body. When it struck the top of my thighs, my knees buckled and I fell to the forest floor. I knew that Jessica had bitten me. Just like when I had been put in this body, I felt the deep pressure on my chest though this time, it was stronger.

I knew I was about to say goodbye to this body. I knew this as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes and everything was clear and bright. I heard the breathing of eight other beings that I knew was in a six foot radius. I quick popped up and saw that my whole family was there, smiling. Jessica, however, was on the ground, being ignored by everyone.

"Rosalie," Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said.

Then, I looked down. I was in my clothes. My blonde hair was hanging down and I felt great. I knew I was a vampire again. I felt the strength in my arms and legs, I tasted the venom in my mouth, and my throat burned a dull flame.

I smiled as I took off to my left. I leapt into a tree and I heard my family rush to find me. As I saw them all, I targeted Emmett. When he was where I wanted him, I jumped from the tree and landed on him.

He brought his arms back and gripped my wrists. He pulled me so that I was in front of him. I smiled, laughed, and then hugged him. As we reunited, my head snapped up from his chest as I heard movement of Jessica where she had been left. We all ran back to her and I lifted her from the ground.

"I can't believe you tried to steal my life. You are so despicable. I can," I started.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Rosalie, stop. Let's take her home," he said.

Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper took the Volvo and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jessica, and I took the jeep. We drove to Jessica's house and Edward and Bella walked her up to the door and returned her to her family.

"Dad, there is something up with the Cullens. I was in Rosalie's body," I heard Jessica say.

"Jessica, you are being so ridiculous. The Cullens are great people and you always were in your own body," I heard Mr. Stanley say as we drove away.

We pulled into the driveway and I felt at home. Heck, I was home. I had foiled Jessica's plans with the help of my family and now I was back. I was my vampire self again.

"Rosalie, you do have an extra ability. We didn't know about it because you never bit a human. It seems that if you bite a human, you will switch places with them," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, no kidding. Now before we go hunting, we better sweep the area because I never want a repeat of what I just went through," I said.

Carlisle nodded.

"It's great to have you back," Edward said.

"Thank you for believing the truth the whole time, Edward," I said.

He nodded and everyone in the room smiled. No wonder I was trying to get back to my vampire life; I loved it here. I gave up a human life for this and it was totally worth it.


End file.
